Final Fantasy XV allusions
The following is list of allusions in Final Fantasy XV. ''Final Fantasy'' series *The recurring theme of nations of the world protecting crystals is present. In the early games in the series the crystal makes the player party the Warriors of Light by tasking them to save the world and often giving them additional abilities, like the power to wield magic, opening up the game's ability system. In Final Fantasy XV Noctis is the crystal of Lucis's protector by birth right and due to this can wield magic and other special abilities. *Cor Leonis's name is based on a Latin phrase that means literally "Heart of the Lion", or "Lion's heart", a likely reference to the recurring name in the series. *A majority of the enemies in the game series are based on the designs created by Yoshitaka Amano for previous Final Fantasy games. *In the Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae demo Cindy has a moogle toy in her yellow Hammerhead truck. Moogles are recurring creatures in the Final Fantasy series, appearing in some form in almost all the main series games. *There being only four main party members may refer to the beginning of the Final Fantasy series, where the party had four members and there was no way to change party member. ''Final Fantasy *The Goblin design is reused for ''Final Fantasy XV. ''Final Fantasy III *The edible Aegir Root references the Aegir, which first appeared in this game. However, it may be more related to later versions which depicted it as being more plant-like. *Wiz Chocobo Post sells gysahl green crisps. Gysahl Greens debuted in Final Fantasy III as an item to summon the Fat Chocobo, but have since appeared in various games as either allusions or as chocobo feed. ''Final Fantasy V *Garulas appear as enemies in ''Final Fantasy XV, originating from Final Fantasy V. In Final Fantasy V there was a Garula who was known as tame that was possessed and unexpectedly attacked the party. In Final Fantasy XV Garulas are docile and will not attack unless provoked. *The Catoblepas that appears in Final Fantasy XV is modeled after its Final Fantasy V counterpart. *As noted under Final Fantasy III, the Aegir's depiction in this game is much more plant-like in fitting with the Aegyr Root. ''Final Fantasy VI *The soldiers that attack Noctis and his group are Magitek Troops. *There is a magicite in Duscae's Alstor Slough, and another on the other side of it, one being the Glacial Magicite found near the fishing shack and the other being the Aquatic Magicite found near a rock formation in the marshes. *There are edible items related to the Aepyornis, including Aepyornis Egg and Aepyornis Tenders. Final Fantasy VII *There is an old freezer in Coernix Station in Duscae that stored "Great Glacier Cola". *There is sign in Lestallum for "Adamantoise Paradise" in the area with the cafes. This alludes to the Turtle's Paradise pub in Wutai Village in ''Final Fantasy VII.﻿ *Niflheim from Final Fantasy XV is spelt and pronounced similarly to Nibelheim from Final Fantasy VII. Both originate from the same word. *The cooking ingredient Gighee Ham refers to the Gighee enemy from Final Fantasy VII. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- *In the "Walkthrough" demonstration released during Paris Games Week 2014 the party drives past a petrol station. There is a sign outside that reads "Banora White." Banora White is a variety of apples in ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. Final Fantasy IX *The player can find Cherished Frogs which cannot be sold. Their description reads, "Frog from fond childhood memories. Never caught more than nine." This refers to Quina's Frog Catching minigame from ''Final Fantasy IX, with the "nine" referring to Final Fantasy IX itself. ''Final Fantasy X *Ramuh's staff resembles Ixion's head. Both are lightning-elemental summons. Allusions to the Number Thirteen Possibly as a nod to its original title, ''Final Fantasy Versus XIII, Final Fantasy XV makes references to the number 13. Although many are not necessarily deliberate allusions to the number (whether they are or not is speculative), they are nonetheless present. *Noctis is the 113th successor of the Caelum Dynasty. *In a depiction of the game's menu shown at PAX East Active Time Report, Noctis had 13 swords for Armiger Arsenal. Allusions to the Number Fifteen Being the fifteenth installment of the series, Final Fantasy XV makes references to the number itself. Although many are not necessarily deliberate allusions to the number 15 (whether they are or not is speculative), they are nonetheless present. *Noctis and Luna are said to have been "chosen by the stars" fifteen years before the start of the game. Non-Square Enix Related Literature *The initial trailers introduced the tagline "There is nothing good or bad, but thinking makes it so". The line comes from the play, , by English playwright . Movies *During the party's time in the cave in Duscae in Episode Duscae demo, Prompto Argentum says "Snakes, why did it have to be snakes?". This refers to Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark, where the titular character utters the same quote when he ends up in a tomb full of snakes. Music *The bill for Deadeye the Behemoth in the Episode Duscae demo describes it as "one-eyed, one-horned, purple, people-eating". This alludes to " ", a novelty song written and performed by Sheb Wooley, which reached #1 in the Billboard pop charts in 1958. Real World Locations *Many areas in the game are based on real world locations: **The city of Insomnia is based on the of , . ** The town of Lestallum is based on the and , with the aesthetics of . **Accordo and locations placed around it are based on the city of , . **An unknown location is based on , . **An unknown location, a gas station in a desert, appears to be aesthetically based on the American southwest. Real World Products *Square Enix partnered with outdoor equipment Coleman to bring its camping gear, such as tents, chairs and stoves, into Final Fantasy XV for the party's camping sequences. *The middle patch one on the side of Prompto's jacket resembles the logo. Category:Allusions Category:Final Fantasy XV